Years of Dawn
by TheWomanWhoCodesAndWrites
Summary: Spoilers for Champion. Metias's thoughts as he watches June growing up between the last chapter of Champion and the epilogue. Follows the timeline and events of canon - with one little AU twist who grows up. Eventual June/Day, slight June/Anden.


**AN: **This is obviously AU. It's just a little idea that I had in my mind, of what would have been if June hadn't actually been _alone _in those ten years she spent without Day between the last chapter and the epilogue. There is no way she actually has a child in canon, since a thing as big as that would surely be mentioned. I tried my best to fit the timing and the events into the canon epilogue, though. Do let me know if things don't add up - I'm open to criticism and feedback.

I played with the POVs for a bit, and decided I would use Metias. That said, I'm not sure that I've nailed his voice here though. Let me know what you think about it - especially if you think it sucks.

**Disclaimer: **Legend, Prodigy, Champion, and their characters belong to Marie Lu (who is credited as Xiwei Lu in the copyright statement of the books). I am just borrowing here.

* * *

**Years of Dawn**

**Zero**

June's seventeenth birthday starts with a series of contractions.

June is June, and of course, she chooses to brave it it at start. I find myself standing a step behind her all morning, trying to tell her it's all _real. _Even Ollie, who sees me all along, knows it's all real. June won't listen to us, though. It's only when her water breaks mid-patrol that it finally dawns to her.

I loop an invisible arm around her as she creeps towards Los Angeles Central Hospital. There is this guilt I feel, as we walk past that alley where I met my end. Had it not been for me, June bug wouldn't have been here. She wouldn't have gotten tangled with that Day kid, would have been young and happy and carefree.

Instead, she is giving birth to the Day kid's kid today. A kid he doesn't remember creating, just like he doesn't remember June anymore.

I stay with her as the nurses admits her. _Labour ward. _I sit by her head as they do all these things to her, things which _hurt _and things which _help. _God, it is hard_. _It hurts me to watch all of those, listening to her gasps and her little cries. My June bug, my little sister, the girl I raised and love. Becoming a mother at seventeen, alone through her own choice.

_You'll be right there, Kid, _I whisper in her ear, as she winces in pain again. _Hang in there. I'm here._

I wish I could say she hears that, but I know better than to fool myself.

This young girl Tess - Day's pseudo-sister - comes over in the evening. By this time, June is nearly halfway through. She talks to Tess between writhing in pain and timing the contractions - to the half-second. They laugh and cry together, hold hands and tell jokes and stories. A bittersweet sadness hits me, as I watch them from the corner of the room. I am supposed to be there for June too, whispering soothing words and wiping her leaking tears. Not just hovering here, doing nothing but watching.

I wish I was alive.

"I wish he was here," June whispers to Tess, somewhere around the half-point. She is walking back and forth in this room now, holding on to Tess for support. They have both read in the books that this would help the baby coming out, and agreed on trying. I've never had to read childbirth books, and have no idea how true the theory is. I don't like the look of it, though. June _can't walk, _right now. I'd rather see her in the bed, resting. She will need all that she has for later. She will have to push.

"Day?" Tess looks at June, concerned and affectionate.

"No," June smiles sadly, through what looks like tears, "my brother."

I cry with her, that very moment.

With the night, she grows more _vulnerable. _It is as if she is breaking, more and more with each second. And it hurts, as much as I imagined it would be, the moment I knew what she was going to do.

I wish I could just fly to Antarctica, snap that Day kid out of his memory lapse, and bring him back here. But I'm a ghost, and I know that what is happening now is for the best, and thus I refrain.

So I stay and watch, keeping my little distance, as June soldiers on. Midnight passes, and her birthday goes just like that - in a surge of pain. Something else starts, throughout the early hours in the morning. Fear_. _By four in the morning, June is _terrified_. I can hear her calling my name, over and over again, in her heart.

_I'm here, _I whisper to her again, as I run my ghostly hand on her glistening forehead. _Forever, Kid. Until you get bored of me._

"Metias," I hear her crying out. "Metias!"

It kills me, hurting more than the knife Thomas plunged into my heart.

Tess presses the call button, wide-eyed yet _alert. _Soon, it all begins. The rush of nurses, and the midwife, and finally the doctor. June looks embarrassed as she cries, and I wish I could tell her not to be. She is a kid herself. She is allowed to cry. I bet even grown women cry giving birth.

"Alright, Ms. Iparis," the doctor says, after a rough-looking check on June. "It's time."

And I hold my little sister's hand, _somehow. _It's here in mine, clutched tightly, as she pushes through that final moments, way into the sunrise. And, finally, there it is. A shrill cry, a first breath taken in the dawn. June sobs and laughs, as they slip her child into her arms. There is still this fear in her, a fear that things will go wrong, a fear that she won't be good enough. But she is happy and radiant, happier than I've ever seen her been, before and after I died.

She is in love, once more.

"What is her name?" a beaming Tess asks, as everything is done and the four of us are left alone.

"Dawn," June answers, not even looking up from my niece - _her daughter_ - 's face. "Dawn Grace Iparis."

**One**

June's eighteenth birthday starts with the normal ritual of waking up, tending to Dawn, and walking with Dawn and Ollie in the summer sunrise.

Two hours later, she is dressed in her patrol uniform already, walking down to the train station with Dawn on her hip and a diaper bag on the opposite shoulder. The kid gnaws on her Mom's epaulette as they walk. June halts as soon as she realises, and laughs into the quiet Ruby Sector morning as she pulls her daughter away from the thing.

My sister has grown up, into a better, wiser, _happier _person.

I do what I know she would want me to, watching her baby in the creche as she patrols the city. They had this scare last month, when Dawn attempted a climb over a chair and fell off on her head. I still remember the look on June's face as she found the kid screaming on the floor. It was as if she'd found me dead in an alley, again. I rushed to the hospital with them then, and stayed with June until the doctors declared Dawn perfectly fine and just a little bruised and shocked.

June has been thinking about me a lot more since then. I think she now understands why I would forsake my induction ceremony for her, why I would sometimes get frustrated at her for insisting on being sick. She lives for her kid, the way I had lived for her. I still wish I had been given more than fifteen years with June, that I were there with the living to raise her daughter with her. But knowing that my sister is doing alright, that I've raised her well and fine, is almost as good.

I think I lived a life well-spent.

Dawn reminds me a lot of her mother at around that age. She is June's daughter through and through, in appearance and mind. I can see it all in her eyes, the way she takes in the world and her surroundings, the gestures she uses to tell June what she sees. It's something I - or anyone else in that matter - would never be able to share with them, the way they view the world and keep their brains constantly working.

I can see parts of _that Day kid _in Dawn, though. They are subtle, but they are there. She has his eyes, in everything but colour. She has his easy, charming way with people - and his speed. My niece is going to be a handful when she grows up. Looks like I can't really rest, yet.

The day goes in a flash, as I watch Dawn and her antics in the creche. Soon, June is here again, exhausted but _thrilled _to see her baby again. I walk next to them, as they head to this rooftop restaurant to celebrate June's eighteenth. They've got a handful of friends there tonight. Tess, another close friend Pascao, several Senators from June's days as Princeps Elect, and the Elector Primo himself. This last guest, I pay close attention to. He holds Dawn for quite a long time as June eats and talks, and I catch my sister throwing these strange, longing looks at them.

Maybe, one day, he can be part of their lives. But not today. Not yet.

**Two**

June's nineteenth starts with a small display of displease from Dawn, as they wake up in a foreign place.

They are in the Colonies today, with Ollie. New York City. June has been invited to this conference with other international delegates, and they had made a special arrangement - through the Elector's request - to allow her to take her family along.

"This no home," I see Dawn pouting at her mother, her arms crossed stubbornly on her chest. "I want go home."

It takes June almost two hours and two different approaches - one stern and one _desperate _- to get the kid to behave for the nanny. As usual, I stay with the kid as June goes through her business, making sure that my June bug's baby is well looked after. She is, to my relief. The hotel room looks like a tornado wreck at the end, but the Colonies-employed nanny is absolutely smitten. As I've always known, Dawn has her father's agility and his way with people.

June comes back in the afternoon, only to leave again, heavy-hearted, to a party a couple of hours later. This time around, Dawn is completely well-behaved. I guess she knows she should, considering the Elector himself is coming to pick June up.

"Goodnight, Dawn," the young man crouches down before Dawn, as him and June prepare to leave. "I'll take your Mommy back before you wake up."

"You have Mommy," I hear my niece saying, clear and innocent. "Mommy likes you."

I think I see my sister blushing. And I hope that it's real.

It has been quite a while, since that Day kid.

**Three**

June's twentieth starts with an early trip to the hospital. Dawn had a slip during her cupboard-climbing adventure, landed a little clumsily, and cried to her mother that she broke her foot.

Well, turns out she really broke it. It is nothing medicine can't fix, but Dawn has her foot in a cast now, and is cranky because she has to spend her time sitting and they are no longer going for a walk around Los Angeles.

The day goes in this slow, melancholic mood. June dedicates her time to keeping Dawn occupied and happy, pulling out first books - the kid can now read, perfectly - and finally photographs. Pictures of our parents. Pictures of me and June. June's voice is _hoarse _and _raw _as she tells Dawn about this uncle she has 'never' met.

"Was he your Mommy, Mommy?" Dawn looks up, as June gazes in the distance and strokes Ollie's fur, reminiscing.

June chuckles upon hearing it.

"I guess he was, Kid," she taps her daughter's nose. "I didn't know back then, but he loved me as much as I now love you."

If ghosts could tear up, I swear I would.

_I'm still here, _I remind my sister, later as her child sleeps and she stares at that TV. There has been this coverage about the Day kid's brother in Antarctica. The Day kid is, _logically, _there. He is no longer a kid now, I have to admit, more like a young man. But he'll forever be that Day kid in my mind, the boy who'd made my sister both so happy and so sad.

The one person my sister and my niece needs, and the one person they can't have.

June's answer doesn't come until much later, until after she's done getting her glimpse of that boy she loves and staring at their sleeping daughter in longing and nostalgia, but it is beautiful nevertheless.

_I know you're there, Metias. And I love you._

**Four**

June's twenty first starts with an early train trip to Las Vegas, in the Elector's personal carriage.

She, Dawn, and Ollie have been invited to this summer festival, sent a squad of escorting guard, and transported over with the Elector himself. He talks to June over the journey - republic and personal matters - as the kid and the aging Ollie play these games of run-and-catch all over the carriage - much to the attendants' chagrin. The Elector is really patient and kind with Dawn, I notice. I think his intentions are clear here. Him and June have gotten closer throughout last year, and Dawn now calls him 'Uncle Anden'. They look like a family, some of the days. And today is one of those days.

He takes them all everywhere through the city. June looks rather uncomfortable when the guards clear a whole section of a theme park just for them. The Day boy has really changed her, opening her eyes on how privileged she had been.

She will never forget him, and whatever this is she has with the young Elector, it won't be as strong. But she is happy when it lasts, and I want her to be happy. I think I like the look of this.

The day goes on in this elaborate, long festival, and Dawn has way too much fun she falls asleep on the Elector at dinner. He just laughs and gently refuses June as she offers to take the kid, instead carrying Dawn up to June's hotel room afterwards.

"Thanks," my sister gratefully, _longingly _thanks him, after they've put the kid to bed. "You're really good with her."

"She is precious," the Elector simply replies, _sincere. _"And you are, too."

I find myself crouching at Dawn's side, watching them from the corner of my eyes, as the Elector bends down to kiss June. I thought I've wanted that, but now that it is happening, I feel nothing but a guilt for wanting it.

My sister's heart never belongs there. And this is _enough, _but not _right _for her.

**Five**

June's twenty second starts with a breakfast in the Elector's apartment.

It is her apartment, too, now that they have moved in together. They are together. As in, boyfriend and girlfriend. She shares a room with him in the apartment, Dawn and Ollie sharing another. June accompanies the Elector to events, like a consort would. Sometimes, Dawn would go with them, and the Elector would treat her the way he does a daughter.

The arrangement is working for everyone, including June. Even when it doesn't work as well as she would like it to. She will speak to me sometimes, telling me of how ridiculous she is being. I always tell her that she isn't being ridiculous, that she is yet to find what it is she needs, but there is no way I'm sure she hears that.

It has been seven years, since we were last together in the world of the living. I don't want to think that I am fading from her mind, but I think I am.

June refuses the privilege of a day off on her birthday, thus it's off to work for her then. I stay with the Elector and Dawn until he drops her to her selective school in Batalla sector, after which I join my sister. She Captains a city patrol, just like I did. And I think she is a better Captain than I ever was, a good leader and an efficient soldier.

She will make a fine Commander.

It's six in the afternoon already, when she finishes with her work. I stand in front of her on the train, as she heads back home. She seems excited for it, but not _that _kind of excited. There's no need to guess where she would rather be, deep in her heart. No matter what she's told herself. No matter what she has told the world.

She knows this isn't for her.

Still, though, she goes home to him. And to her daughter, and to sweet, old Ollie. They have had this personal celebration on for her, cake and _chicken _and _ice cream_. My niece, who is as smart as her mother is, has memorised every single story June has ever told her about me. Including, one of a rather yucky chicken and ice cream sandwich.

June laughs, cries a bit, and takes a bite as Dawn offers her the masterpiece. And that is the highlight of her night, more so than the romantic moments she has with the Elector afterwards.

Although, I realise, she isn't exactly unhappy with the romance either.

**Six**

June's twenty third marks her induction as the Lead Commander for all the Californian Squads.

This is her moment.

I stand with her in that field, as she stands before the soldiers who are now hers, glad yet a little unsure. Throughout the ceremony, I catch the slight fleetings of her eyes. She keeps glancing at that little box in the stadium where the Elector has put Dawn and Ollie, as if terrified that they would disappear the moment she stops her vigilance.

Or, maybe not. She is terrified she will disappear, the moment she stops looking at them. Commander Jameson's words to her have never really left. They remind her every day of what she could have become. Of what she _might _become, if she ever allows herself to walk that path.

I think of my sister's life, of the anguish I've held over my death, her entanglement with Day, and the fact that she had to be a mother at seventeen. And I realise I should have no regrets, because those are what made June, June. Without them, she would have gone that other path, slipping far away from me and from the world.

My sister has seen the light, and chosen to walk in it and be true to herself. And she is living a good life, a life full of light and love.

A life which would be complete, if only Day could find his way back to her.

**Seven**

June's twenty fourth is a bittersweet event for Ollie and I.

We are watching over her together now, standing at the corner of Dawn's room. They are huddled on the bed, a mother and her daughter mourning the fresh loss of a family member. The call from the veterinarian arrived just a couple of hours ago, right after Ollie joined me in my world. It is nearly three in the morning now, and neither June nor Dawn could sleep. June is devastated, yet accepting. Dawn, though, is a different case. She is terrified.

"Does death always feel like this, Mom?" she whispers to June, as June holds her close.

"Yes, Kid," my sister answers her daughter, sad yet honest. "It always feels like this."

"Like a chunk of your heart has gone away?" Dawn presses on.

"Yes, Kid. It is like that."

A minute of silence - fifty eight seconds, as these two would say it - passes, before Dawn asks her next question.

"Do you think they all go to the same place, Mommy? After they die? Your Dad and Mom, Uncle Metias, my other grandparents, my other uncle, and Ollie, I mean."

Ollie's ears shoot up, and I must admit I startle at this. I am fooled here. I've been with this kid most of her waking hours, yet I never realised, until now, that she's figured out who her father is. She has never seemed to wonder. It was strange, I realise, but I've always assumed that she was just being a little version of June with some different quirks.

Four and a half seconds of silence later, June answers with this question, "Kid, how did you find out?"

"I was just reading old news about you, and his name kept appearing," Dawn explains, unfazed and _logical. _"It's not hard to find pictures, then run a facial recognition. It's easier for me to match you, but I match him too. I don't match Uncle Anden, or anyone else who were associated with you around the time you fell pregnant with me. And you sort of named me after him. Day, Dawn. Look just how similar they are, Mom."

June freezes. I freeze alongside her, all while chuckling. My sister has once again met her match, after she met Day those years ago.

"You want me not to tell Uncle Anden, Mom?" Dawn asks, serious and calm. "I can keep quiet, if you want me to."

"Do what you want, Kid," June holds her daughter close. "And yes, I believe that they are all together now. In a better place."

**Eight**

My little sister turns twenty five today.

She starts her day with a birthday breakfast with Dawn, because tonight is reserved for the Elector. He has arranged, with Dawn's help, this birthday date aboard a ship. Dawn has no wish to come along, this year. Smart kid has known that her mother and her Uncle Anden is crumbling, and that they need to spend their time together - if this is worth saving.

"I'll be back before your birthday, Kid," June smiles at Dawn, as they walk together to Dawn's school. She will start fifth grade in fall, having given a clearance to skip fourth grade. Truly her mother's daughter.

"Take your time," that's Dawn's reply. "As long as you have cake for me, I don't mind."

She ends it with a cheeky shrug, a quick hug, and a dash towards her friends in the playground. June has this wide smile pasted on when she walks back to the streets, heading for her first meeting of the day. I listen to her with a smile, as she rambles to me in her head of how she wishes it would drag on forever.

She feels wrong about this, but she isn't looking forward to her time with the Elector.

It comes anyway, at the end. She and the Elector go for this dinner and dance aboard a ship, as her mind keeps fleeting towards Dawn who is home with Tess. Conversations don't flow. The romance is calculated, forced. I can tell they are both happier when they've gotten home, an hour or so before midnight.

June doesn't sleep at all that night, and when she walks into Dawn's room at daybreak, per their yearly tradition, there are these bags under her eyes and a heavy weight on her shoulders. As she rouses Dawn and gives the girl a birthday hug, her daughter whispers in her ear.

"Do whatever you want, Mom. I don't have to have a father, if that's what this is all about. I'm okay just with you. I just want you to be happy."

**Nine**

On her twenty sixth, June wakes up in her own apartment.

It's only the two of them now, her and Dawn. The romance with the Elector is over, ended upon a honest agreement between them. He knows June would never love him the way he wants her to. And he could accept that as a person, but not as a lover.

I can't say the separation doesn't hurt June, but even her hurt isn't 'that kind of hurt'. It isn't that devastation she felt over Day, not even close. There was no tears that day, only solemn wishes of future happiness.

That was about a week ago from today - six days and thirteen hours, June would say. They are still telling their friends and acquaintances that they are no longer together at this stage. To the Republic, and the rest of the world, they are still together. June tells me she fears for Dawn, anxious of how the separation would affect the kid. I don't think there's anything to fear, though. Dawn comes into this more prepared than her mother or the Elector, having seen it coming from afar. The kid has been _old _and _wise _since she was born. I'm not sure if there is a proper, scientific term for that, but Dawn has always resembled adults more than she resembles the peers her age.

"Tess and Pascao are coming over tonight," June tells her daughter, over breakfast. "I put you in charge of food, Kid."

"Copied," Dawn answers, over her toast. "I, Dawn Iparis, am in charge of food."

I think June agrees with me that we see a glimpse of a cheeky future Soldier, right then.

They have that private party with Tess and Pascao that night. Dawn cleverly goes to bed early, just so that her Mom can tell their friends the big news. The girl doesn't really close her eyes, though. She just lays there on her bed, eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling.

Sometimes, I don't even know what my niece is thinking about.

**Ten**

Today, my sister is as old as I was, am, and will ever be.

Her breakup from the Elector has been formalised, and they have fallen into this business relationship since. That, and the connection they have in Dawn. He is still her Uncle Anden, and they keep these regular weekend lunches. Sometimes, Dawn would visit him during the week and watch the Senate discussing. I'll be there sometimes, watching her amused yet thoughtful frown. I have a feeling I know what she wants to be, when she grows up.

June's day starts with her usual workout routine of runs and shots. Then it is back home to Dawn, to Dawn's high school for drop-off - kid is at the end of freshman year - and to Batalla for work. June is leading her best patrols escorting the Elector today. She watches him from the sidelines as he talks with the Colonies' delegates and takes pictures, happy for her Elector. Then, the day ends, and she makes her way to that building in Batalla where she keeps my ashes.

I stand there next to her, as she sits and tells me how her year went, through her eyes. At the end of it, I go ahead of her to Ruby Sector, giving her some space while I watch Dawn. The kid is at Tess's place, doing homework and waiting to leave for the birthday dinner. This year, it will be both her mother's and her celebration. Dawn refused that separate celebration June threw her the previous years, insisting that she is a "big girl" now and she is alright with one.

"There will be my friends coming too, by the way," Tess tells the kid, as they prepare to leave for the dinner. "They're old friends of your Mom's, too."

"I know," the kid lifts her head momentarily from her tablet. "The guys from Antarctica, right?"

_Antarctica. _Why do I have a funny feeling about this?

"Yes," Tess's voice sounds off and emotional as she nods. _Another clue._

I stop and stand there on the sidelines, frozen for a moment, as I realise what this is. Daniel Altan Wing - the Day kid - is back. And he is going to be in my sister and _their _daughter's celebration dinner.

Dawn and Tess start walking out. I have to decide now, whether to follow them or go to find June. In a split-second decision, I decide to stick with my plan. June most probably doesn't know that _he _is in town. Dawn needs me more now. She is about to see her father for real, for the first time in her life. I know my niece, and I trust that she won't do foolish things, but she is still a kid and there are things she hasn't learned yet.

And her mind is closed now, so closed I can't really see what's happening.

I study her closely, throughout the walk and after she'd entered the restaurant. She looks _chillingly _normal. As if it's just another old friend of her mother's she is going to meet.

"What are their names?" she has this cheek to ask Tess and Pascao, at one point of the night.

The two glance at each other, somewhat nervous.

"Eden and Daniel," Pascao finally answers for them. "They're brothers - blond, blue eyes, kind of similar but not so."

Dawn nods and gets back to conversing as normal. Sometimes, that kid scares me.

The minutes of wait which follow feels just like those I spent ten years ago, when June was waiting to have Dawn. It's hopeful yet agonising. I can't reach out to Dawn, yet I can't leave. There is something which tells me that June would rather be alone no, that I would better stay here. So I stay, sitting on an empty chair, staring at Dawn. The more I'm looking, the more I see it. The little signs I was taught to recognise, back at Drake. The kid is hiding her emotions. There might be a thick wall there, but she isn't yet perfect in that. She is _hopeful. _And _cautious._

"There's Eden," Tess nudges Dawn in a whisper, fifteen minutes - sixteen and ten seconds, according to June and Dawn - later. "The blond guy with glasses."

The kid turns towards the door, and straight away see him. One of her other uncles, her only living ones. For a moment, I thought she would get up and go to him. But then she retracts, and I know it was just a slip. Dawn is going to wait patiently for _them _to reach her, to extend their hands at her, before she offers hers.

"Hey," Eden says, when he finally founds the group. "Long time no see."

"Yeah," the two adults answer, a bit too quickly, a bit too nervously. From her chair, Dawn smiles up. She is guarded and polite, careful and courteous. Eden's eyes widens a bit in shock as they meet hers. Obviously, he knows.

"Who is this young lady?" he asks Tess, all smiles but nervous. "Does June have a sister... or a kid?"

"I'm Dawn," Dawn decides to cut in, smiling and offering her hand. "June is my Mom."

Eden looks mesmerised, _tranced, _as he shakes his niece - our mutual niece - 's hand for the first time. "Hey, Dawn. Nice to meet you. I'm Eden."

"Hey Eden," she says, still with a smile. "I've heard about you. You were one of the cure ingredients, together with my Mom and Tess here."

I can tell that she makes Eden nervous already, partly due to nostalgia and partly due to novelty. She manages to get him talking about this engineering position he is here for, about what he is doing down in Antarctica, about his life. He chats her with this extreme caution, glancing at the door every now and then. As if waiting for his brother to show up.

"Where's Da... - _your brother_?" Pascao asks him, some minutes later.

"Oh," Eden startles, glancing around. "He bumped into June on the way, and they wanted to talk. So I went ahead here."

Silence. The whole table looks at him, tense, _hopeful._

"Seriously, he kind of freaked her out, talked about finding something missing in her or rather," Eden blabbers on, purposefully avoiding Dawn's eyes. "They'll be okay, though. They..."

Sharp breaths. Even when I'm looking at Dawn, I know that they are here. June and _Day, _walking in together. I keep my eyes on the table as the seconds pass, watching Eden, then Tess, then Pascao, before coming back to Dawn. She is straining hard not to look on now. This is hard on her.

"Hey!" Day sounds happy. "I found your friend along the way."

June smiles next to him. I fix my eyes on her, studying this glow I see around her. Happiness. A wistful sadness. It doesn't take me long to figure out that Day hasn't really regained his memories of _them._

Dawn shifts in her seat. I turn back to her, watching her looking up gingerly. Her heart is thundering. She is confused, scared, but composed.

She has been ready, all along, to meet him.

"And who is this beautiful young lady?" Day's eyes eventually shift towards her, narrowing a bit in curiosity as a couple of things dawn on him.

"Hey," I hear Dawn forcing out, thick and guarded. "You must be Daniel. I'm Dawn. Dawn Grace Iparis."

**Epilogue**

**Twenty Seven**

June turned forty four yesterday.

It is strange, watching this kid I used to raise as an older woman. It is even stranger watching my niece, the baby I've watched over since her birth, as a woman. We are both twenty seven now. I can say Dawn looks a bit like me, the dark hair she has pulled back in ponytail, the brown eyes, and the tanned skin. She is an Iparis through and through.

"Hey Uncle Metias and Ollie," she says out loud, to the empty air of dawn. "I know you're there."

Cheeky one, this kid. I learned, when she was about fifteen, that she has been able to sense us all along. She had gotten herself in this trouble getting a birthday present for her Mom and nearly died in a Lake Sector alley - talk about who she's taking after here. She had begged Ollie and me to stay as she started fading, and we'd stayed. To her luck, she was found by a friend of hers, and brought quickly back to life. Thus here she is now, all grown up, and expecting a kid of her own with said friend.

I can confidently say that I like it better this way.

_Hey Little Kid, _I try saying to her. Ollie leaves my side and wraps himself around her legs, as if announcing he is here too. _Happy birthday._

Dawn's communicator alarm goes off, right at the moment when she took her first breath twenty seven years ago. She turns it off and closes her eyes, rubbing her stomach lightly as her baby kicks. _Six more weeks_. Dawn has been talking a lot about it with June lately, whenever they are not busy with work, or with the rest of the family.

Dawn is no longer her parents' only child. She is now the eldest of four dark-haired girls, big sister to two troublesome teenagers and a deceptively sweet kid mastermind. I drove to Drake with Dawn just two days ago, when she was asked to collect her fifteen year old sister. Sophomore Cadet Rose Wing had decided to keep up with the family tradition of boredom thrills, and was caught red-handed rappelling down a defunct airbase during a Republic History field trip. June gave her second girl an earful and blamed a smirking Daniel for it. Deep inside, though, I know June was as thrilled. I could see the secret kudos she gave Rose behind everyone else's back, the biggest slice of the birthday cake and the extra quarter-scoop of ice cream.

"Happy birthday, Kid."

That's June, joining her eldest. There is this little from on her face, and I know what exactly is in her mind. This is too early in the morning. Dawn is supposed to be _resting._ Life as a Republic Senator isn't exactly stress-free, and June is worried her daughter will go into labour early.

"Mom," Dawn greets June back, waddling over to her mother. She tries to hug June, and they both laugh. Dawn's stomach gets a little too much in the way.

"Twenty seven," June smiles, looking far away at the sky. "You'll be older than your Uncle Metias next year."

"I will," Dawn agrees, solemn, sweet. She takes a breath, looks down, then turns back to her mother. "_He _will be Metias."

Her hand runs down her stomach, over her son, who is as awake as she is this morning. I've known all along, what the baby would be named. Dawn made sure she told me first, before she made her decision known and fixed.

June just nods and kisses her on the head. Together, they watch the dawn breaking, the light of the day spreading its way throughout the city before them.

"Your father asked me about you last night," June says, a while later.

"What did he ask about?" Dawn replies, light yet somber.

"He asked me if he is your _real_ father," June turns to her daughter, smiling wistfully.

Dawn smiles back, as wistful, as _sad. _Parts of Daniel's memory did come back, but somehow the memory of that night he shared with June never resurfaced. Sometimes, I would see him recognising Dawn as _his _daughter, but I have never heard him saying it - or asking June about it. Until just now.

"And?" I see Dawn looking up.

"I didn't need to answer that, Kid," June loops an arm around her daughter's shoulders. "He's known that all along."

He does, indeed.

"Does it mean I have to change my last name to Wing now?" Dawn jokes lightly, resting her head on June's shoulder.

"No," June says sternly. "We are the only Iparises left, and there are already enough Wings in the family."

In a perfect timing, the rooftop door swings open again. The three younger girls pour out of it, followed by Daniel who carries a birthday cake. There are twenty seven candles there. I followed the two youngest girls as they picked those in the shop yesterday, and I must say they picked well. Dawn will have a nice surprise, when they light up again after she's blown them off.

"Happy birthday Dawn!" the family cheers, as Dawn gets up on her feet with a smile.

Dawn looks at them, beaming, grateful.

"I love you all," she says, before she blows the candles - for the first time today.


End file.
